Mi Gente
by caramel.almonade
Summary: Apa jadinya andai dua jiwa yang telah mati dipersatukan? Hidup Min Yoongi yang memang sejak lahir abstrak nasibnya berubah lebih kacau setelah terjerat lingkar penderitaan bersama iblis berparas malaikat. Dia pria berkamuflase handal, tampan dan mapan berkat profesinya sebagai seorang DJ; Park Jimin. Pertemuan mereka sangat istimewa. MinYoon. VKook. JiKook. NC21. BDSM. NSFW
1. 00A : Introduction

" _Bergeraklah untukku lalu kita menggila ..."_

Dia–bersama surai terangnya, dan juga kemampuan dalam meliukkan tubuh ketika dentuman musik elektro mengalun merupakan perpaduan pas.

Dia menyukai gema histeris para pendengar. Tak cukup sampai disitu, keterampilan dalam memainkan tempo serta menambahkan efek khusus sebuah lagu patut diacungkan dua jempol.

Dia adalah Park Jimin, sang DJ paling terpanas seantero Korea Selatan. Tampilan eksklusif terbumbui aura biadab sehingga hanya beberapa klub malam yang mampu mengundangnya dengan tarif di atas rata-rata melebihi pendapatan para publik figur kelas atas. Meski begitu ia tak pernah sepi penonton, bung. Mereka senang menghamburkan uang.

Dia cassanova ulung.

Gemerlap kota Seoul yang seluruh masyarakat menyandang gelar sebagai makhluk nokturnal jelas mengetahui tentangnya. Pengecualian terhadap orang ini, sosok yang pernah terlibat pertengkaran sampai karir popularitas Jimin di ambang gulung tikar.

Suatu skandal terhebat mencetak rekor kamus asmaranya.

Dia jatuh terpikat dengan si pengangguran brutal yang mengacaukan seisi lantai dansa kala itu. Tipenya sekali; liar bermulut sadis dan manis dalam satu kilasan.

Selamat datang, Min Yoongi–pendamping hidup dari jiwa yang telah lama tumbang, Park Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mi Gente"**

 **Staring By, Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook and All member of BTS**

 **Romance, Drama, Angst, Erotica**

 **Warning! Every chapters are full of mature content.**

 **Caramel Almonade**

 **2017**


	2. 00B : P R O L O G

**Mi Gente**

 **[The First Situation]**

 **#00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, kau ereksi lagi?!"

Mengeluh pun tidak berguna sepertinya. Umpatan ratusan kali itu terendam decak pergulatan dua bibir, menyatukan kembali untaian saliva merembes keluar akibat ulah dominan kelebihan hormon yang menerjang mulutnya secara berkala.

Omong-omong mereka baru saja melakukan _quickie,_ dua ronde pula.

Demi neptunus, apa lubang analnya terlalu sempit nan rapat hingga dia merasa ketagihan tak kunjung berhenti? Siapa yang memasukkan perangsang disini? Atau salahkan penisnya saja yang mudah menegang?

Bukan, penyebab sebenarnya terletak pada kelainan.

Jungkook tahu karena sudah lama menjalin hubungan sebatas partner seks bersama Jimin. Dari sekian jutaan gigolo, hanya dirinya yang sabar bertahan menghadapi sang lawan main dan ikut terjerumus masuk ke dalam kubangan masa lalunya.

Berat hati meninggalkan bila perasaan telah tumbuh.

Toh, Jimin pernah memohon tuk tetap berada di pihaknya jadi Jungkook tidak jatuh terlalu sakit kendati cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pun. Baginya tidak masalah sebab setelah Jungkook bersisian dengan Jimin, tiada lagi kesengsaraan menjangkit keseharian pemuda tersebut.

Semua sandang, pangan, gelimang harta terpenuhi.

 _Termasuk hasrat._

Walau ratusan kali mereka bercinta, lelaki tersebut sulit tergelincir menggunakan afeksi. Berpijak terhadap batasan yang tertera lewat surat perjanjian diantara keduanya.

 _Jimin tidak bisa jatuh cinta._

Itu kutukan tercipta dari kilasan trauma merusak batin.

Jungkook mengerti, dan seonggok bayangan di depan pintu lebih memahami. Ia menyulut ekspresi masam sembari melirik malas memerhatikan pergumulan panas sepasang insan di balik ruang ganti.

"Jangan konyol, Jim. Jika pemilik diskotik menangkap basah pencetak uangnya sedang bersantai di sela jam kerja, aku yang akan mati pertama."

Kesal tak digubris, ia memberanikan diri menjambak surai putih seraya tatapannya turun ke bawah tepat pada pusat kesejatian yang masih membengkak butuh rangsangan tambahan.

Helaan napas terdengar memburu geram, "Hey, Jung! Ambilkan obatnya!"

Jungkook mengangguk, merunduk mencari jubah handuk agar menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sebelum memberikan sebotol cairan lengkap dengan jarum suntik steril.

"I-ini, Taehyung ..." ujarnya gugup. Jungkook beralih cermat membuka seperangkat peralatan _make up,_ membenahi wajah sayu majikannya sementara sosok lain di hadapan Jimin tampak datar menyuntik zat adiktif pengurang hormon testosteron. Suara ringisan protes mengudara.

"Jungkook, kulum milikku!" Perintahnya menuai gertakan sebal. Lelaki bergeligi kelinci tersebut kalah cepat tatkala Taehyung meremas kasar memompa pusat gairah Jimin dengan tergesa.

"Breng-sekkhh ..."

"Kau bajingan–sial! Kenapa keluar banyak sekali?" Taehyung berjengit meratapi telapak tangan bersihnya ternodai lumuran sperma sedangkan Jungkook spontanitas menyodorkan tumpukkan tisu.

"Lima belas menit bersiap. Kalau tidak, aku mengundurkan diri sebagai manajermu!" Taehyung melenggang pergi menghampiri wastafel terdekat.

Jimin bergegas memakai asal setelan jas merah _burgundy_ bersalur hitam dengan bantuan Jungkook menyimpul hiasan dasi tipis melekat di sepanjang leher jenjang itu.

Kecupan final mendarat mulus di kening Jimin; berniat menyemangatinya. Jungkook berjalan mundur mempersilahkan ia keluar bangkit menyusuri lorong remang yang akan mengantarkan menuju panggung kesayangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkeut~**_

 _ **Bersambung di episode selanjutnya. Selingan cerita lain padahal hutang ff menumpuk Aku MinYoon hard shipper please, berasa kangen sama MiniMinie couple yang kemesraannya mulai jarang di umbar -.- Ya maafkan kalau agak aneh, aku coba tuangin nuansa anti mainstream dari castingnya. Biasa tokoh utama kebanyakan berperan sebagai CEO, Anak Sekolah, Mahasiswa, aku mau menerapkan setting lain dunia malam.**_

 _ **Jimin jadi DJ kan hot banget duh 3**_

 _ **Belum Yoonginya nanti imut lugu brandalan gitu *malah spoiler***_

 _ **Intinya, aku sayang readers-nim.**_

 _ **Tanggapannya ya :***_


End file.
